Dans les profondeurs
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Parti à la recherche de ce monstre qui défraie la chronique, Pierre Aronnax épie la surface de l'océan, cette immensité mouvante aux profondeurs insondables.


**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion

 **Disclaimer :** Pierre Aronnax et son univers appartiennent à Jules Verne. Le reste, c'est du mythe et des Sciences Nat'.

Sachez que je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur mon blog : _maeglinarium blogspot com_ (remplacez simplement les espaces par des points) !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

« Pouvait-on être sûr de ce qui traînait ou non [...] dans les abysses aveugles et insondables des eaux les plus profondes de la Terre ? »

Howard Phillips Lovecraft, _Les montagnes hallucinées_.

* * *

 **Dans les profondeurs  
**

Debout à la proue de l' _Abraham Lincoln_ , Pierre Aronnax est pensif et ses yeux se perdent dans l'immensité de l'océan.

L'étrange créature qu'ils recherchent l'intrigue au plus haut point. En tenant compte des superstitions des marins et des connaissances qu'il possède en matière de vie océanique, il suppose qu'il s'agit d'un narval qui se distingue par sa taille et son agressivité. Néanmoins, les témoignages paraissent s'accorder sur le fait qu'il serait doté d'une étrange fluorescence. Or, un narval ne possède pas une telle capacité. Ni aucun animal connu de cette taille. Le professeur suppose donc qu'il s'agit là d'une forme d'hystérie collective engendrée par la peur enrichie de siècles de croyances.

Bien qu'il soit à peu près certain de ce qu'ils cherchent, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'ils risquent de trouver d'autre dans cet endroit extraordinaire qu'est l'océan.

Les récits de serpents géants ne datent pas d'hier et pétrifient même les loups de mer les plus redoutables. Son esprit scientifique se plait à lui souligner que s'il y a tant de légendes qui se rejoignent, il y a forcément une source plus ou moins commune et parfaitement réelle qui se cache quelque part.

Spontanément, il pense au régalec, de nom scientifique _Regalecus glesne_. Ce poisson, décrit un siècle plus tôt par Peder Ascanius, a des airs de bête mythique avec sa crête rouge hérissée et le long ruban de nageoire qui délimite la partie supérieure de son corps serpentiforme. Il s'agit là d'une bizarrerie ichtyologique, car cet animal pélagique est doté d'une structure osseuse – comme la môle de Carl von Linné – et d'une longueur impressionnante pouvant dépasser cinq mètres. Autre particularité : il semble que le régalec soit capable d'autotomie – c'est-à-dire qu'il peut, en cas de danger, perdre une partie de sa queue pour faciliter sa fuite. Lui-même n'en avait vu que des planches et rêvait d'observer un spécimen vivant, dans son milieu naturel. Seulement, pour cela, il lui faudrait descendre sous l'eau… et c'est impossible.

Sans relâche, les yeux du professeur scrutent la surface mouvante qui le sépare des profondeurs insondables.

Soudain, une masse sombre attire son attention. Malgré lui, il imagine un pliosaure ou quelque autre mosasaure, ces créatures d'un autre âge depuis longtemps disparues, mais l'imposante branche aux allures de monstre dérive mollement sur sa gauche. Elle est, se dit-il, un puissant rappel de l'incroyable capacité de l'esprit humain à tergiverser et à imaginer toutes sortes de _scenarii_. La première chose à laquelle l'on pense face à un évènement déroutant n'est pas obligatoirement rationnelle, le cerveau prend des raccourcis et nous, nous nous faisons avoir.

Dans la mesure où il croit fermement à une origine réelle assujettie aux récits fantastiques, Aronnax se demande quel genre d'avaries, de brusque changement de temps ou de mauvaises manœuvres sont susceptibles de faire naître d'aussi terribles monstres dans l'esprit des gens.

Bien qu'ouvert aux idées nouvelles, il n'imagine pas, en cet instant, qu'une telle chose puisse être un vaisseau des mers capable de plonger au cœur des océans et, _a fortiori_ , d'y emmener des hommes. Cela n'existe tout simplement pas, c'est une chose parfaitement impossible. Bien plus chimérique qu'une créature mythologique surgie des profondeurs.

* * *

J'ai profité d'une Nuit du FoF (1 heure = 1 thème = 1 fic) et des thèmes **Bizarre** et **Serpent** pour m'essayer au fandom de _Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers_ , ce livre qui m'a fait rêver quand j'étais gosse et qui n'est pas étranger à ma passion pour la vie marine.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de mon petit OS, un retour est toujours apprécié !

Au plaisir.

 _Maeglin._


End file.
